Akiyama Clan
The Akiyama Clan is a clan which resides within Takigakure. They are known there and in other villages for their use of natural energy in creating lotus blossoms which they can use for many purposes. These flowers are of a special variety, and, like the Shinju, seem to be mainly composed of natural energy. They are visually unusual, due to their deep blue colour. They are capable of absorbing most kinds of energy and converting it into natural energy which the flowers then use to fuel their own growth or merely absorbing natural energy from the atmosphere. They can also store this natural energy and then release it. The released energy has been used for many different purposes such as directly attacking opponents with lapis projectiles composed of natural energy. In addition, the user is capable of passing natural energy through the petals of these plants and manipulating them. Like in most cases, natural energy makes things stiffer and more durable, and in this case the petals are transformed into miniature blades. So far they have been used for attack and also defense, as they are able to cut chakra, giving them the ability to slice ninjutsu attacks in half. By having lotuses absorb natural energy and then sprout on an enemy, the user is capable of making the flowers release natural energy into the target, forcibly making them undergo the petrifiction process associated with absorbing too much natural energy. In contrast, the user is also capable of inducing Sage Mode in the target. The flowers also provide the user with the ability to wield Sage Mode with far fewer risks than normal. For example, the absorption abilities of the blossoms mean that the user no longer needs to remain stationary to collect the energy themselves, instead using the flowers to collect natural energy passively. The flowers directly "inject" the natural energy into the user, a feature which seems to circumvent the "extreme" levels of chakra usually required to use Sage Mode. Despite this there is still a risk of petrification, the onset of which is preceded by the rapid blooming of many lotuses on the victim's body. In addition, the lotuses can be utilised for healing purposes. By having the target consume one of the flowers, their chakra and vitality are restored by using the stored natural energy to rapidly revitalise them. The lotuses also bestow upon their user the extreme sensory perception granted to users of Sage Mode. With this level of sensory perception, the user is capable of evading and sensing attacks even if the user cannot see the attack in question. The clan members themselves are very intelligent and often indulge in the pursuit of knowledge along with their hiden techniques. As a result of their relentless quest for knowledge, they boast perhaps the finest collection of books on the planet. It is said that all of the knowledge in the world is held within their library. Trivia *The author sees Sage Transformation as an "animal" related ability, essentially tapping into nature to release animalistic qualities in oneself (hence the primal urges to kill). As a result of this the author created this, the "plant" counterpart if you will. The other difference is that Jugo's clan are born with the ability, whereas The Akiyama Clan have gained a similar ability through decades of testing and research.